Midnight, Texas
Midnight, Texas is a Syndication network television drama series developed by Monica Owusu-Breen based on Charlaine Harris's novel series "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" (which were adapted into the "True Blood" TV series). The show aired from July 24, 2017 to December 21, 2018, lasting for two seasons & 19 episodes; however, producing studio Universal Television is shopping the series to other outlets. Summary On the run from his past, young psychic Manfred Bernardo is told by the ghost of his grandmother to seek out refuge in Midnight, Texas. There, he will find a community that can help him. Full of diverse characters—including a vampire, a witch, a fallen angel, a demon and a shapeshifter—Midnight faces numerous threats from the outside world as it welcomes the newcomer. Cast Main Cast *François Arnaud as Manfred Bernardo *Arielle Kebbel as Olivia Charity *Peter Mensah as Lemuel "Lem" Bridger *Dylan Bruce as Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Fiji Cavanaugh *Jason Lewis as Joe Strong *Sarah Ramos as Creek Lovell (season 1; special guest, season 2) *Yul Vazquez as Reverend Emilio Sheehan (season 1; special guest, season 2) Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp as Xylda *Kellee Stewart as Simone Davis/Madonna Reed *Bernardo Saracino as Chuy Strong *Bob Jesser as Shawn Lovell (season 1) *John-Paul Howard as Connor Lovell (season 1) *Joe Smith as Mr. Snuggly *Nestor Carbonell as Kai Lucero (season 2) *Jaime Ray Newman as Patience Lucero (season 2) *Josh Kelly as Walker Chisum (season 2) Seasons overview Production Development In October of 2015, it was reported that Syndication was developing based on Charlaine Harris' best-selling series "Midnight, Texas" for the fall of 2016. Monica Owusu-Breenis will pilot and serve as an EP alongside David Janollari. In January of 2016, it's announced that Syndication ordered the pilot episode of the series with Niels Arden Oplev aboard to direct the pilot and executive produce. The series was commissioned on May 13, 2016 which will be composed of 13 episodes. On February 14, 2018, it was announced that Syndication renewed the series for a second season. Along with the announcement it was reported that the showrunner Monica Owusu-Breen will be replaced by Nicole Snyder and Eric Charmelo, who were consulting producers on Season 1. Casting At the end of June 2016, it was announced that Jason Lewis promoted to a series regular which had been written as a guest starring/recurring interpreting to Joe Strong. On January 11, 2017, it was announced that Bob Jesser has booked recurring role in the series as Shawn Lovell, Creek's protective father. On July 26, 2017, it was announced that Breeda Wool will appear in an episode playing Bowie, described as a "regal, formidable angel warrior". Simultaneously with the announcement of the renewal, it was confirmed that Yul Vazquez and Sarah Ramos would not return as series regulars for the second season. On July 21, 2018, three new recurring roles were announced. Nestor Carbonell and Jaime Ray Newman were cast as Kai and Patience Lucero, owners of the new Crystal Desert lodge, while Josh Kelly was booked as Walker Chisum, an openly gay demon hunter with an "intense connection" to Joe. Trace Lysette was cast in a guest role as "a dark witch bearing a shocker for the town's resident good witch." Filming The pilot for "Midnight, Texas" was filmed in April of 2016 in Albuquerque and Las Vegas, New Mexico. The rest of the first season's production also took place in Santa Fe, Bernalillo and Belen, and employ over 450 New Mexico crew members and approximately 1,800 New Mexico background talent and wrapped up in February 2017. Most of the scenes were shot at night and once wrapped at 7 or 8 a.m., five times a week. Marketing The official trailer for "Midnight, Texas" was released on March 20, 2017. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 60% approval rating with an average rating of 5.3/10 based on 25 reviews. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 50 out of 100, based on 16 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". External links * Midnight, Texas on Fandom * Midnight, Texas on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2017 debuts Category:2018 endings Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Syndication